Whatsername
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Quinn regrets ever walking out of Puck's life. Puck regrets ever letting Quinn walk out of his life. What will happen when they meet again? Will Puck's broken heart ever heal and will it ever stop remembering Quinn as "Whatsername?" Other OTP's as well!


**HEY! So…this is my very first Quick story! I love them! I just think Quinn is better for Puck because she can deal with his badassness and his attitude well. I also loved Pizes, but I don't know, something clicked with Quinn and Puck. It will also have Samcedes, Tike and Klaine…ANYWAY! This is will be a long set of chapters and it will have a beautiful storyline with it. **

**And yes! I will be updating You Can't Choose Love, Bittersweet Tragedy on Wednesday! I'll try updating Crazy Kind of Love on Friday! So…anyway! Here is my first Quick story! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! They let me know that you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

It seemed like an eternity, how her eyes peered at the sun rising in front of her without the intention of looking elsewhere. The sun had been her shrine, her home as it brought her peace in her heart. The ivory skinned beauty remained covered in her favorite yellow quilt, sitting on a bench that was placed in front of her summer beach home. She closed her eyes taking the bits of warmth of the sun in and inhaling and exhaling slowly. Suddenly a memory appeared in her mind causing her pain like a punch to the stomach.

* * *

"_You're leaving?" The well-built boy asked from his bed as he saw her throw clothes back on after the night they spent together. Latching the clip of her bra on, she couldn't face him; her heart broke at the sound of his tender voice. _

"_This was a mistake. I'm sorry Puck, I can't be here." She rose up and started placing her black lacy skirt back on. Throwing on her navy dress shirt, she felt a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder, which stopped her dead in her tracks._

"_Quinn, you love me, I know you do." Quinn fought back a tear and placed her best poker face combined with an icy expression as she turned to face a flustered Puck._

"_You're pathetic. You honestly thought I loved you? It's like you don't know your own game Puck." Her voice was cynical and cold as she trailed down on her index finger from her eyebrows to his lips. _

"_You…you still plan to through with it? After what happened here last night?" Quinn was dying inside; she saw how his hazel eyes were starting to water. Quinn only nodded and shrugged her shoulders, making his hand fall off in the process. Quinn turned around hiding the tears that thankfully Puck couldn't see fall from her face. Without knowing that Puck covered his face with his hands and then traced them from the top of his head to the back of his neck as he looked at her in disbelieve. Quinn turned and picked up a piece of jewelry she had set on Puck's drawer and gently positioned it on the second to last finger of her left hand. Opening the door of his bedroom, Quinn was about to finally step out when Puck's words not only crushed her heart but she knew everything between them was over. _

"_I hate you."_

* * *

"Quinn?" Quinn was brought back from her memory as she turned to see her curvy chocolate skinned best friend walking towards her with a purple blanket wrapped around her.

"Hey Mercy. What are you doing up so early?" Quinn scooted over to make room for Mercedes as they both sighed while gazing at the beautiful sun that was halfway done with rising.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been doing it again Quinn, what is it that you're not telling me?" Quinn sighed in defeat, knowing that she could never lie or even hide her feelings from her best friend. Quinn slouched over and positioned her head on Mercedes' shoulder as Mercedes moved her head on top of hers.

"Nothing ever passes you. To tell you the truth, I think everything has been said and done. Coming out here was just to thank the Lord I didn't go through with that tragedy." Mercedes giggled and Quinn closed her eyes once more. Her breathing hitched at the memory being played in her mind.

* * *

"_I can't marry him Mercy. He's an ignorant, slimy and demeaning son of a bitch! I can't." Mercedes could see the fear and regret in her best friends eyes. Quinn began taking off her wedding dress as Mercedes made sure no one was coming. She stood by the door making sure her parents wouldn't come, wondering about the hold up. Seeing stillness in the hallway, Mercedes entered back into the green room of the church and saw Quinn was wearing a simple yellow dress and her hair was still up and with a white flower fixed behind her ear._

"_Where are you going to go?" Quinn couldn't even respond because the door were open roughly and Quinn felt her breathing stop for a brief second._

"_Quinn? What the hell? Why are you in your wedding dress? What's going on?" Quinn's fiancée's face was livid and searching for an answer he wasn't getting from her. Mercedes excused herself and knowing how he would react, she stayed closed by._

"_Finn, I can't marry you. I'm sorry. You are just an egocentric, bashing, and extremely senseless human being. You have a dimwitted face that shows nothing but confusion, there were times when I didn't even think you knew what I was talking about. I'm sorry, you're just…stupid." Mercedes was laughing so much outside the room, as she overheard her best friend tell of her fiancée. She knew she had to cover her mouth before her laughter would be heard._

"_You won't marry me because I'm stupid? That isn't a valid reason Quinn." Quinn face-palmed and sighed sharply before giving him the real reason as to why she would never walk down the isle with him._

"_I don't love you. I never have and I never will. My parents arranged this whole marriage. They thought you were a rightful candidate who would deal with my uneasy and bitchy attitude. Truth is, you were just a back-up plan for me not becoming a lawyer." Mercedes winced at how cruel her best friend was being. She knew Quinn had this gift of turning on and off her emotions like a switch. Quinn was very protective of her feelings and let no one step on her, but it scared her a few times. _

"_You're lucky your parents thought of me when searching for a husband to fit your high and selfish standards. They needed someone who served in the army, someone who had thick skin and wasn't afraid of anyone. You may be beautiful Quinn, but you are dead inside. No one would ever look at you and feel safe. No one will ever want you Quinn…no one. I look at you and I see a future you; I see you as a lonely bride wondering why her fiancée never showed up at the church alter. Karma's a bitch Quinn, just know that next time you're in my position and your fiancée breaks your heart." Finn wiped a single tear that was falling down and slammed the doors open, causing Mercedes to gasp at his actions._

_Mercedes ran inside the green room and saw Quinn on the floor and for the first time since they reunited after high school; saw her crying hysterically with her cheek pressed against the carpet and her body trembling. Mercedes fell to the floor, taking her sister in her arms; she began to caress her long and wavy blond hair. Quinn felt Mercedes' body next to hers and immediately wrapped her arms around her waist. Hiding her face on her stomach, Mercedes could hear the loud sobs Quinn was unleashing._

* * *

"Hey guys!" Quinn opened her eyes and moved up her head from Mercedes' shoulder and they both turned to see their three friends coming from inside the beach house to meet the pair.

"Mike, Tina, Sam, I didn't want mean to wake you guys up. I should have made less noise." Mercedes replied as Mike grabbed Quinn from being and gave her a tight hug. Giggling, Quinn had forgotten about everything once she saw her friends there with her. Tina followed Mike, by planting a kiss on her cheek. Mike and Tina both sat on the sand next to the small bench, using each other as blankets. Quinn turned to see Sam come towards her and plant a small protective kiss on her forehead before planting a warm one on Mercedes' lips. Fixing himself on the hand rest of the bench, Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes' shoulder and the group of friends watched the remaining seconds of the sun finally rising.

"It's so beautiful, I'm surprised we haven't done this before." Quinn smiled at Tina's comment. They group started cheering for the sun as it looked like it was struggling to come out completely. Finally rising out from under the sea, they all clapped and wooed.

"I hate to be the buzz kill, but we all have to go to work. It might be summer, and we might be living here at Quinn's beach house, but we are broke and we were lucky Artie hooked us up with jobs at the Lima Resort Hotel." Everyone groaned at Sam's remark but they knew he had a point. Gathering up and folding her purple blanket, Mercedes got up off from the bench and took Sam's hands and began walking towards the beach home, quickly followed by Mike and Tina. Quinn was still sitting on the bench, heavily wrapped in her quilt.

"You coming Quinn?" Tina asked as Quinn nodded.

"Give me five minutes." The couples understood her and continued walking to beach home. Quinn sighed and with one last breath, she took the sun's heat and briefly closed her eyes before saying.

"Lord, guide me towards him again." Quinn's voice was in a whisper but Mercedes still heard her. She knew who Quinn was referring to, and wished for best friend to be face to face with the love of her life once again.

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW! HOW DID I DO? THIS BEING MY FIRST QUICK STORY!**


End file.
